Sentimentos Confusos, Desejos Sinceros
by Suigetsu Neko
Summary: O que aconteceria se as relações entre Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto fosse mais intensas? Romance/Hentai 1st Chapter on


**Sentimentos Confusos, Desejos Sinceros**

Sasuke sentava-se em uma praça, na parte mais externa de Konoha, após um dia exaustivo de treinamentos. Apesar do cansaço, estava contente. Estava aprendendo jutsus novos e muito úteis. Tirou a blusa, estava fazendo muito calor e bebia uma garrafa de água lentamente. Distraía-se com isso

Sakura acaba de voltar do escritório de Tsunade, já que ela cancelara o treino daquele dia. Passando pela praça e avista Sasuke, aparentemente cansado, sem camisa, e se aproxima.

_- Oi Sasuke! _

Olhando a garota de cabelos rosados ele sorria tranquilamente. Ela não sabia que ele a amava Escondia isso de todos.

_-Olá Sakura... Você não tinha que treinar?_

Sakura corava de leve

_-Tsunade cancelou o treinamento, não sei exatamente por que. Como você esta?Já terminou de treinar? _– Disse sentando-se do lado do garoto, e fingindo prestar atenção nas pessoas do outro lado

Aproximando uma das mãos da mão de Sakura, sorrindo e fingindo estar olhando para os lados ele respondia*

_-Sim... Kakashi-sensei teve que resolver um problema sério... Pelo menos foi o que ele disse... Eu acho que era pra ele comprar um dos novos livros do Jiraya-Sama..._

Sakura sorria de leve

_-Deve ser mesmo um novo livro! Kakashi e um pervertido!_

A garota fez uma pausa, abanou-se um pouco

-_Calor não é mesmo Sasuke-kun_? - dizia olhando para o moreno

Oferecendo a garrafa de água, o jovem portador do sharingan retrucava

_-Está um pouco... Quer água?_

A garota de cabelos róseos corava de leve e pegava a garrafa

_-Obrigada, Sasuke-kun_

Tomou um gole e pensa como seria bom se ao invés do bico da garrafa colado aos lábios estivessem os lábios de Sasuke e devolveu a garrafa.

-Vamos dar uma volta, que tal?- Disse a garota

Ele se levantou, a segurou pela mão e riu um pouco para disfarçar o seu nervosismo, seu coração disparado

_-Claro... Com todo o prazer senhorita!_

Sakura quase se desvencilha da mão de Sasuke, mas se acalma a tempo de aceitar o carinho, sorrindo de lado com um pouco de vergonha

_-Então vamos Sasuke!_

Com uma expressão digna de Naruto, Sasuke sorria de forma boba. Pensava no quanto seria bom estar perto dela. Bebeu o último gole de água na garrafa, sentindo ainda que fosse muito pouco, o sabor da boca de Sakura. Perguntou:

-_Então, Aonde Iremos?_

Sakura faz uma pose meio pensativa, meio brincalhona e teve uma idéia

_-Sasuke podemos tomar um sorvete o que você acha, afinal nesse calor, só água não me satisfaz_

Deu um belo sorriso e olhou nos olhos de Sasuke quase sem perceber, e ficou encarando-o por um tempo. Ele ficou retribuindo o olhar meigamente, sem nada dizer. Por fim de alguns momentos, um sorriso e a resposta.

_-Claro... Então vamos... Eu pago!_

Sakura acompanhava Sasuke sem desgrudar das mãos dele, e pensa o quão perfeito esta sendo esse momento com ele, tão perto, tão cúmplice.

_-Você vai se arrepender eu AMO sorvete!_ – e deu uma risada gostosa-Vamos naquela sorveteria ali. Adoro aqueles sorvetes!

Sorrindo da piada, ele olhava com os olhos de quem ama. Quem quer de verdade e só para si. Caminhando de mãos dadas, olhando e sorrindo de forma boba e descompromissada, até que solta uma frase suspeita, ficando vermelho em seguida

-Nada que eu não possa conviver! Ops... Nada que eu não possa fazer por você moça, afinal está calor...

Sakura percebe e cora de leve e também tentou disfarçar

_- Olha que eu acabo mal acostumada!_ – E sorriu

Não demorou muito e chegaram à sorveteria

_-Vamos nos sentar aqui nessa mesinha na sombra, ela parece estar confortável_

Ela encarava Sasuke e percebia que ele ainda não tinha soltado suas mãos e estava feliz por isso. Olhando para o atendente ele pede, sem soltar a mão de Sakura. As pessoas ao redor notam esse gesto, mas ele não ligava.

"Estou perto dela, que as outras pessoas se explodam!"

_-Um sorvete de creme, e para você Sakura o que vai querer?_

_  
_Que delicia era poder sentir as mãos de Sasuke tocando as suas

_-Eu quero sorvete de morango e bombom _-diz com um sorriso _-Eu disse que iria a falência!_

Os sorvetes chegam. Sasuke pega algumas moedas e paga o atendente que sorri com a gorjeta. Começou a tomar o sorvete, sem soltar a mão de Sakura. O mundo poderia acabar e ele não soltaria as mãos dela. Era aquilo que ele queria. Sakura quase não se importava com o sabor do sorvete, tudo o que ela queria estava se realizando... Estar perto de Sasuke era mais que suficiente para deixá-la nas nuvens! Só faltava uma coisa, somente uma coisa pra torna aquele momento realmente perfeito, os lábios de Sasuke colados nos seus.

Os olhos de Sasuke se voltavam para a boca da garota. Era quase que como se desenhada a pincel. Ficou olhando calma e distraidamente. Tomava seu sorvete aos poucos e ficava a observar os lábios daquela que amava intensamente. Sakura estava tão entretida com o sorvete que nem sequer percebeu os olhares de Sasuke, às vezes ela soltava alguns gemidos, aprovando o sabor do sorvete.

_-Está gostando Sakura?_

Despertando de seu devaneio ela respondeu a Sasuke:

_-Sim estou adorando, tanto o sorvete quanto a companhia._

E sorria

Sasuke corava levemente, mas mantinha sua pose. Ele a beijaria naquele momento se fosse o propício... Mas não era... Então teve uma idéia.

_-O que vai fazer depois daqui hein? É que... Se você não tiver nada para fazer... Podemos passear pelo parque, digo... É que eu sempre faço isso, mas você gostaria de me acompanhar? O que você acha?_

Sakura alegra-se com o convite e diz

_-Bom eu não tenho muitas tarefas, adoraria te acompanhar num passeio!  
_

E voltou sua atenção para o sorvete, realmente apreensiva para acabar logo com o sorvete para poder passear com Sasuke, ficar mais e mais perto dele. Terminados os sorvetes, Sasuke estendeu a mão a Sakura com um sorriso nos lábios. Muito feliz.

-_Vamos senhorita?_

Sakura esboçava um sorriso com um toque de sensualidade e de mistério

_-Claro meu querido_ – disse segurando na mão de Sasuke

No parque, se permitindo aproximar um pouco mais da garota, ele a abraçou pela cintura, sorrindo.

_-E como andam seus treinamentos? Muito difíceis?_

Sakura se assustou com a aproximação, mas se permitiu abraçar, afinal era ele a quem ela amava

_-Tsunade-sama pega bem pesado às vezes, mas eu gosto, estou ficando cada dia mais forte! E você como anda treinando?_

Sakura desejava que ele se aproximasse mais e roube um beijo, mas isso fica em pensamentos

_-Hum, interessante... Os meus andam cansativos... Kakashi-sensei está pegando pesado, apesar de estar sempre atrasado..._

Se aproximando da garota cada vez mais, esperando a oportunidade certa para um beijo.

Ela se aproximou de um banco

_-Venha Sasuke vamos nos sentar, ou prefere continuar caminhando?_

Sakura estava adorando andar colada com o moreno, olhando para o banco, ele ponderava que estariam mais próximos, e isso facilitaria qualquer aproximação

_-Sim... Estou um pouco cansado... Isso seria uma boa idéia..._

A garota rosada se ajeitava do lado do moreno confortavelmente. Por sua vez ele foi se aproximando lentamente e encostando a cabeça na cabeça da garota, com uma aparência bem cansada

_-Estou cansado... Muito...__ Desculpe-me..._

_-Se você quiser pode descansar na minha casa quer que eu faça uma massagem? Tsunade-sama me entregou excelentes pomadas. Para que seus ferimentos sarem mais rapidamente e eu ainda poderia treinar um pouco minha habilidade como médica... O que acha?_

_-Se não for te atrapalhar eu aceito..._

"Aceita a massagem terapêutica ou ir descansar em minha casa? Será que estou sendo muito suja ou oferecida? Acho que não..." Ela sorria de seus próprios pensamentos

_-Então vamos você esta com uma cara... _-sorri novamente-_ É pertinho você não vai se muito cansar mais _

Chegando perto da casa, um sorriso sincero brotava no rosto do garoto*

_-Então... Aqui é sua casa? Até que é perto da minha..._

_-Vamos entrar, não tem ninguém em casa. Minha mãe viajou. E como você sabe meus pais são separados_- uma pequena pausa dramática-_ mas ela não se importaria..._

Ela abre a porta tirou os sapatos e entrou

Tirando os sapatos, ele entra timidamente e olha bem nos olhos da garota de cabelos rosados. Sakura fica vermelha com a aproximação do garoto e a seriedade em seus olhos... Não conseguia pensar em nada e só esperava a reação de Sasuke.

Sasuke a beijava lenta e ternamente, mesmo que seja um beijo praticamente roubado enquanto ela encostava a porta. Sakura se assustou no primeiro instante, mas logo correspondeu o beijo, acariciando a barriga de Sasuke aproveitando o instante. Ela solta um gemido involuntário, mas audível. Ele foi continuando a beijá-la, seguindo para o sofá mais próximo e acariciando seu rosto, esquecendo de tudo e tentando fazê-la feliz. Sakura apenas se deliciava com as caricias suaves e provocantes de Sasuke, tentando não tropeçar em nada e chega ao sofá... Lá ela se deita, mas não sabia mais o que fazer. Olhando bem nos olhos da garota e sorrindo antes de beijá-la e continuar a acariciá-la.

_-Eu te amo! Sempre te amei! Você é perfeita e única!_

Sakura não consegue dizer mais nada, ela só queria sentir, não pensa... Não queria saber de pensar só queria sentir.

_-Ah Sasuke eu te amo tanto e há tanto tempo, nem sei..._ - Ela começou a se perder nas palavras... Afinal elas não importavam, importava e o que ela esta vivenciando ali e agora! Continuando a beijá-la, com carinho e atenção, acariciando seu rosto e a cintura da garota rosada, procurando tocar sua pele com ternura. Sakura queria que ele fosse adiante... Ela queria mais que só caricias. Apesar de ser virgem sente um enorme desejo tomando conta de sua alma, uma queimação que incomoda... Não sabia exatamente o que fazer aceitando as caricias e tentando retribuir da mesma forma.

_-Ah... Sasuke... Eu te amo! _

O desejo de Sasuke era intenso e fugaz. Em pouco tempo seus lábios tocavam a parte de baixo da barriga da garota. Movendo lentamente as mãos e as descendo até a base da bermuda da garota. Com os dedos, a deslizando para baixo com calma e paciência, por volta de dois centímetros. Olhando bem nos olhos da garota de cabelos rosados e perguntando:

_ -Posso?_

Sakura se assustou com a pergunta, seu coração que estava disparado agora quase parava

-Sasuke, com você eu vou ate o fim- diz Sakura com uma voz decidida, deixando de ser uma garota insegura dando lugar a uma mulher que sabe o que quer.

Sakura começa a tirar a blusa de Sasuke também, e acaba arranhando-o sem querer. Ao ser arranhado, um sorriso brotou no rosto do garoto. Ele precisaria ser um grande homem. Precisaria satisfazê-la por completo. A beijou novamente. Em seguida desceu o zíper da blusa da garota e tocou seus braços levemente com as unhas. Ainda sorrindo, quase malignamente.

Ela foi ficando mais à vontade quando Sasuke sorria, e terminou de arrancar a blusa do rapaz. Ela colocou a mão dela em cima da mão de Sasuke para ele abrir o zíper mais rápido, mas retira logo... Não quer parecer atirada demais. Tirando a blusa da garota com cuidado, mas rapidamente, em seguida colocando a boca por cima dos seios dela, mesmo com o sutiã rosa por cima ainda, as mãos descendo para as coxas por dentro, tocando a lateral de suas pernas devagar por dentro da bermuda. Sakura se perguntava se Sasuke já teria feito aquilo antes, ela não sabia muita coisa dele, afinal, ele sempre fora um garoto fechado. Ela decide abrir o zíper da bermuda de Sasuke também. Sakura sente os lábios quentes e molhados de Sasuke em sua pele, ela o queria.

O volume dentro da bermuda de Sasuke se mostrava enquanto assim que a garota desceu o zíper da mesma. Ele resolveu tirar com cuidado e carinho o sutiã da garota e começou a tocar a pele dos seios da garota com carinho. Olhou em seus olhos mais uma vez e a beijou com calma e carinho.

_-Eu te amo!_

Depois tirou bem aos poucos a bermuda da garota, sorrindo e a beijando lentamente.

Sakura suspirava

_-Também te amo _

O garoto soltou mais um sorriso... E começou a beijar a parte interna das coxas da garota com cuidado. Sakura temia até fazer barulho, ela não sabia o que fazer, era tudo tão novo e inesperado. Não que ela não quisesse claro que ela queria. Só sentia medo por ser tão boba, uma principiante.

Descendo os lábios até o sexo da garota, Sasuke começa a mexer a língua calmamente, dando leves mordiscadas na carne macia da garota. Ela depositou suas mãos na cabeça de Sasuke quase o incentivando a não parar, indo à loucura com as caricias do rapaz. Ela mordia os lábios e tenta não gemer, mas era inevitável. Tudo escurecia, e o que ela sentia era só prazer

Sentindo a carícia da garota e sendo estimulado a continuar, Sasuke dá o melhor de si para ela. Sente todo o sabor da garota aos poucos, com carinho. Fazendo com que ela seja única no mundo. Parando um pouco, ele a beija e sorri, olhando nos olhos da garota diz com calma

_-Você quer? Quer ir até o fim meu amor?_

_-Quero sim Sasuke-kun, com você eu vou ate o fim sempre que quiser_ - diz com uma careta de menina decidida e voltou a beijar Sasuke.

Com um sorriso, Sasuke se posiciona por cima da garota com cuidado. segurando as mãos dela com cuidado, olhando em seus olhos e dando mais uma beijo antes da primeira penetração. Com cuidado e bem devegar, adentrando a garota. Sakura já entregue por completa aceita o beijo e geme alto com a primeira vez que Sasuke a penetra...

Por mais devagar e carinhoso, era grande demais e machucava um pouco. Mas ela logo se acostumava, pois ele a estimulava com consciência do que a garota sentia Com o tempo a dor virou prazer.

Com um sorriso no rosto, ele continuava calmamente. Movia-se aos poucos dentro da garota, com uma de suas mãos acariciando seu rosto e a outra seu corpo. Sakura gemia e também acariciava Sasuke. Estava adorando... Ela ia chegar ao seu ponto máximo, e esperava estar proporcionando o mesmo prazer pra Sasuke. Acariciando o corpo e o rosto da garota, quase atingindo o máximo de prazer, Sasuke olhava nos olhos dela... Ele notava que mesmo semicerrados eles apontavam para ele. Sorria calmamente. Sabia que a amava muito e a desejava para si... Para sempre. Sabia estar fazendo o certo... Sentia seu clímax se aproximar cada vez. Por fim se deixou levar. Dentro dela. E ela sorria e desfalecia.

Ele iria embora de Konoha naquele mesmo dia. Esperava pelo menos deixar quem amava com uma boa lembrança dele. Sabia que iria a fazer sofrer. Mas não poderia levá-la consigo. Deu um beijo na testa da garota que dormia com um sorriso. Saiu pela janela e foi para sua casa. Sumiria. Mas não para sempre.


End file.
